the dawn of a new war
by red pill
Summary: the g-boys are back, back agine. and this time theres no oz, only the new replic, hell bent on taking over space and earth... chpter one: the people are fopund...well...most of them anyway...


Cool battles  
  
Written By: Red Pill Edited By: Xilo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own wing, what more can I say. Thanks to xilo and all my proof readers.they are da bomb.especially if you have seen this un-spell checked  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter one - The end of the war and a new beginning when the members are swept together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The year is after Colony 203. Six years after the last battle of history, that against Mariemaia, a new force is at work. In the year after Colony 300, an economic crash caused discourse in the world. The world nation is still dealing with the affects of unemployment and food is a big problem. In this political climate, a group known as the New Republic arose. They promised to give new power to the colonies. In the last three years, they have rapidly gained power. The groups base, on a colony on the edge of Group 3, has declared itself a new nation, that of the New Republic. With promises of leading all who follow him to glory, the nation's rise has been swift. Since their power was originally politically gained, only now coming out as militaristic, the Preventers could do nothing. The branch of the New Republic on earth is spreading discourse and terror with attacks with bombs and other terrorist methods, while the nation of the new republic rearms, it new jobs created in a huge military project. Thousands of Mobile Suits are being rebuilt.  
  
In to this conflict, in the year after Colony 203, on earth, our story begins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Relina's time was ending. As first sworn minister of the world nation, she had tried as hard as possible, but things were moving to fast now. The world did not need people like her anymore. She had tried, but now she must step down.  
  
War was imminent. She could see that. All her attempts to divert from war had failed. However to bring back peace, the world government would need to do something drastic and it wouldn't. It had grown complacent. She had once said that peace must be won.Maybe she was still needed after all.  
  
Her thoughts had been swinging back and forth along these lines since the rise to power of the new republic group and nation. Their rearmament, and their use of Mobile Suits, could make them more powerful then the combined forces of Earth. There was only one solution.  
  
"Get out the numbers."  
  
Relina's tone was calm, although with was a drastic order. She had no doubt what would happen. The Preventers were no longer envy. A few minutes later a large box was brought in. It was pad locked. The box itself was a seemingly thing, but was kept in a 40 ton sealed vault of its own. Opening up the box using a key kept in her desk, she saw on a very think felt cushion, a wax sealed envelope. Breaking the seal, she opened up the envelope. There were three pages. The first was a list of eight names and some number. The second contained a list of numbers, next to another parallel list. The third page contained a similar list. These were Earths nations' final fail safe, a preventive taken six years ago after Mariemaia. The names on the first page were those of the eight best Mobile Suit pilots in the world. Her brother, Zechs Merquise, also known as Milliardo Peacraft, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, the ever elusive Heero YUY, Lucrezia Noin and one of the best kept secrets of the earth nations, Misato Ayanami, a soldier who was tried a year after the Mariemaia Incident. The list was updated regularly; however, there were not kept on computers because they could be hacked into. Instead, hard paper copies were kept. The second page held the location of all eight pilot's Mobile Suits, rebuilt and hidden all over the earth. The third page was a list of mass Mobile Suit dump sites, also hidden for one rainy day when they might be needed. Relina had been reluctant to do it, but after the Mariemaia Incident, she had been convinced it was need. While it went against her ideals for an absolute and totally passive world, free of weapons, she gradually understood that not everyone was as happy with peace as she was.  
  
"Under code 4286-c", she said to an aide, "I hereby activate military power within the World Nations, for the express purpose of desiring it against another military power."  
  
These long-winded words were necessary for the actiontion of "plan-magic". They would be called in to serve the pilots of the Gundams and other former Mobile Suit pilots to protect the earth from a large military power. Plan- Magic itself was a pave of legislation that no one had paid much attention to.Hidden, as it was, behind a 0.2% increase in alcohol tax.Relina was a sly one with things of this matter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Heero was a loner. He was in London at the time, looking up at Big Ben in the snow. He hadn't done a lot since the end of the Mariemaia Incident. He was a wanderer, a vagabond, walking around, working, but never staying in the same place for long. He had been one of the great solders of the last century, but there was no need for him now. He walked along going about his business, until he heard some gruff voice behind him  
  
"Mr. Heero YUY?"  
  
Heero turned to find two men in black suits standing over him.  
  
"Yes?" The cold reply came smoothly out of Heero's lips.  
  
"We would appreciate it if you would accompany us to Brussels"  
  
"Why Brussels?" "We would like your help Mr. Heero"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Heero was intrigued by all this. Brussels was the government meeting place. It also held Relina. The only person who he had vowed to, but never had, killed. Something about her had stopped him, and it bugged him. He walked, following the two men to a car; which then turned and pointed towards the airport.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Duo Maxwell enjoyed life. After his time as a Mobile Suit pilot, or more precisely, a Gundam Pilot, he had not had a care in the world. He lived with Hilldy. The two were married, and they worked at a scrap yard together. It was not the most lucrative business, but Duo was happy with it. He was sitting in the kitchen come office when there was a knock at the door. Hilldy was out getting food. Duo opened it to find two men standing there. The stupid bastards were wearing black suits, the works.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Duo's question was his business greeting. It was inviting and friendly, however unfriendly the two guys on the door step looked.  
  
"What can I do for you gentlemen? We have some fi-."  
  
"We would greatly appreciate it if you would come with us," one of them asked in a monotone voice. Duo stood there. These guys weren't customers. Even worse, Hilldy was back witch would make thing.more difficult.  
  
"Who are these guys?" she said, walking in.  
  
"We are from the government Mrs. Maxwell, we are here to ask Mr. Maxwell if he would help us."  
  
Duo couldn't believe it. It was the worst case scenario after all the fighting they had done. Problem was Hilldy still wanted to fight for good and all that crap. Duo didn't need it anymore  
  
"What kinda help are you looking for?"  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, we require your help to defend the world nation against an outside threat."  
  
"I thought there where no weapons." Duos tone wasn't friendly.  
  
"After Mariemaia, it was seen as--prudent to have emergency measures"  
  
Duo looked at him. "Give me a moment to think," he exclaimed. The two men stepped out of the house and Duo closed the door.  
  
"Duo." Hilldy's tone was anxious. "Duo."  
  
"I'm going." Hilldy looked at him. "and your not" Duo still couldn't forget what had happened last time she had desired to fight. He didn't like putting her in any danger.  
  
"But Duo."  
  
"No buts. This is something I have to do.but I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Her eyes looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing can defeat the god of death! I'll come back.don't worry" Duo went out the door to the two waiting men where they had a brief discussion and turned to leave  
  
"DUO, WATE!"  
  
Duo turned back and went over to Hilldy. He was about to say something when she gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"Duo.come back alive.for me."  
  
"I will." Duo then left with the men.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Trowa Barton was having knives thrown at him. Again and again, they missed. This was normal for him mainly because he was a part of the circus. The act ended and he was detached from the wheel, and then went to the back room to relax. That had been his last act for the night, and now there would be the closer, and then they would go. By the door of his trailer stood two men in black suits.  
  
"We would like it, Mr. Barton, if you would come with us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we have a volatile solution that requires your assistant."  
  
"Ok," he replied.  
  
Trowa went to get something, namely clean cloths in a bag, when inevitable trouble steeped in. Trowa wasn't the only one who was done for the night. Catherine walked up to see Trowa, when she saw the two men in suits in front of the door  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We are here to see Mr. Barton."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we need his expertise."  
  
"No you don't. I don't want my Trowa fighting any more. He shouldn't need to fight."  
  
"Mama, if you wi-" the other one ventured.  
  
"Don't you mama me. I am not having my Trowa fighting any more useless battles. He suffered enough already." At which point Trowa came out.  
  
"I'm ready." Trowa then saw Catherine. She was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Trowa, I don't want you to go out and fight."  
  
"I must."  
  
"No, you mustn't. There's nothing saying you must."  
  
"But I am one of the few people that can stop it."  
  
"TROWA.just don't get your self hurt." Her eye glistened with a tear  
  
"Don't cry, I will be ok," he reassured her, and then he left.  
  
"TROWA!" she shouted again, but he didn't turn back. He simply got in the black car which drove away  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner was the head of the Winner family business empire. He owned a number of mining colonies, which he had inherited from his father. He was well known as a generous person, increasing pay on a regular basis and giving bonuses to people on well producing satellites. He had luxury's, but never over endulged, and every once and a while he went and visited the only Mobile Suits left on earth. The Magna Corp. The weapons where sealed up and were dusty from disuse, but still existed. The only Mobile Suits on the face of the planet, with their pilots, Trowa had kept them. He felt they might one day be needed. His line of thought was broken by shouting. Quatre went up to see what it was and found a helicopter landing in the harsh desert. Two men stepped out of it.  
  
"Mr. Winner?" "Yes"  
  
"We would like it if you would come with us. We would also like it if you would hand over control of the Magna Corp to us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A solution has arisen. We need your help with the expertise that only you can provide."  
  
"Ok. Rasished?"  
  
Rasished ran to Quatre's side. "Sir?"  
  
"Ready the Corp for battle"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Quatre got in the chopper and left.  
  
Wufei Chang was in paces. The damn new republic forces where causing havoc. The Preventers could no longer deal with it, he feared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sally, ready missiles, four more approaching. They're the new ones."  
  
Lately new Suits had been plaguing them. Built upon the Torus Design, it could go into plane mode. It had a four barreled machine gun on each arm and chest gatlings as well as plant devise system. They topped the range and were hard to beat. The Preventers had been employing new weapons against them. New ships were built with beam cannons in them, powerful ones. Missiles with more setve homing devises where made to lock on to the plates of the plant devise system. The ships had been speeded up but still they suffered losses. The new republic were pushing ever onward, and the safety net was breaking. The hail of machine gun bullets started as thirty- two spling barrels spat out hot led as the new Suits entered range in plane mode.  
  
"Activating defense shield."  
  
Plant devices went out, stopping the bullets. This ship had been fitted with them. The war was getting nasty.  
  
"Fire!" Sally's voice rang out; Chang led the missiles off, the plant devices going down for a moment. The new Suits transformed out of plane mode, in which plant devices could not be used, and in to suit mode, where the discs spanned out and created a shield. "Switch targets." The missiles had to be targeted manually before they locked on. They had been made for such instances where the targets changed. Seven missiles hit the energy disks, four of which where carried by each suit.  
  
"Shit, they still got it up"  
  
The new suits launched missiles from leg launchers. No missiles had yet been able to be analyzed, but plant devices were a weak shield for them. Sure enough, when they hit, the shield went down.  
  
"Lets get out of here." Sally's voice rose over the noise of battle. Yacome, the ship, turned and activated full booster thrust heading away at speed. The rear of the hull was riddled with ballets from forty barrels, because now in suit mode, the new suits opened up with the chest gatlings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Wufei"  
  
The radio call caught Wufei off guard, he was about to send a message saying they had been cleared out, but instead he was getting called Mr Wufei? "Mr.! Damn it, I was supposed to be called by the code name."  
  
"What? Don't you know yo-"  
  
"We would like your help on earth to combat the threat."  
  
"You mean the new republic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We can not say. Land on Earth in Brussels space port."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Wufei turned off the radio "Sally hunny, we're making a detour." 


End file.
